


Positive

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Sneaky use of Polyjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: It always pays to be sure.





	Positive

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_may_madness' 2018 fest.  
>  Day Twenty-One prompt(s) used: Slide/ Quidditch  
> Pairing: Harry/Ginny (HAH!)  
> Kink: dendrophilia
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Positive 

~

Harry frowns. “I’m still not sure about this idea.” 

“You want to know, don’t you? To know your decision’s the right one?” 

“I’m pretty sure I already know—”

“‘Pretty sure’ isn’t positive.” 

Harry sighs. “Fine. We’ll do this your way.” 

“Lovely. Close your eyes.” 

Harry groans. “Honestly…”

“I’m serious! Close your eyes or nothing will happen.” 

“Merlin,” Harry mutters. “Fine, I’ve closed my eyes.” 

“Keep them closed! No peeking!” 

“I’m not peeking.” 

“Good.” 

Hearing a rip and some cursing, Harry says, “Are you all right? We don’t have to do this—”

“We’re doing it, Harry, just give me a moment to get everything in place.” 

There’s more cursing and something falls onto the ground with a thud that makes Harry wince. 

“Don’t look!” 

“I’m not looking!” Huffing, Harry leans his back against the tree they’re under and waits to be told what to do. 

When someone settles in his lap, he jumps. “Relax,” comes a soft voice in his ear. “And you can open your eyes now.” 

Harry does, blinking as he sees Ginny’s face come into focus before him. She’s in her Quidditch leathers, her broom on the ground beside them. He raises an eyebrow. “That accounts for the thump, then.” 

“Yes, I leaned it against the tree and it fell.” Ginny loops her arms around his neck and leans even closer. He can feel her breasts pressing against his chest through his thin jumper. “Is that really what you want to discuss right now?” 

Before he can reply, Ginny’s mouth is on his, and her tongue is sliding against his, exploring his mouth. Her hands fumble with his clothes until, pulling away, she draws her wand from her back pocket and banishes their clothes. 

The feeling of her soft, bare skin against his is an unpleasant shock, and he stills. 

“Isn’t this better?” she asks, her nipples poking his chest. 

“Not really.” 

Ginny gives him a flat look. “This isn’t going to work unless you really try, Harry.” 

“All right.” Harry’s hand settle on Ginny’s thighs. “What now?”

“Now?” A wicked smirk crosses Ginny’s face. “Now we see if you’re lying or not.” 

She presses close once more, grinding her mound on his cock, which has remained limp. She licks his ear and when he doesn’t react, she huffs, and using her hands, positions _his_ so that he’s cupping her bum. 

Her long hair is like a red curtain around them, and the tree they’re under shoots dappled sunlight through. It’s the perfect setting. Harry almost wishes he were moved. Almost. 

Finally, after several minutes, she draws back, looking down at his dick. “Nothing?” 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Told you.” 

“So you did.” She smirks. “But I’ve one last trick up my sleeve.” Scooting back, she leans down and sucks the tip of his cock into her mouth. 

Harry gasps, his hand setting on her head. “That’s cheating.” 

She chuckles, the reverberations going up his cock and shooting waves of excitement through him. He moans, his fingers tightening in red hair. “This doesn’t mean anything,” he breathes as his cock swells in her mouth. “Of course I’m going to react to a blow job. Who wouldn’t? Plus, you’re using your special techniques.” 

The mouth around his cock just slides down, taking more of him, and when the tongue begins teasing Harry’s slit, he cries out, arching to thrust his cock deeper. Eyes closed, he leans back, his head hitting the tree trunk as his balls draw up. “Coming!” 

Strong suction never ceases and, babbling, Harry spills himself into the waiting mouth. When he opens his eyes, his fingers are clenched in black hair and he smiles. 

Raising his head, Severus smirks at him. “I’m myself again, am I?” 

“Mmhm.” Reaching for him, Harry drags him close for a kiss before sighing and wrapping his arms around him. “Much better,” he sighs. 

“Better than soft, unblemished skin and a youthful body?” Severus whispers. 

“Much better,” Harry confirms. He pauses. “Although, we should probably get you a set of Quidditch leathers. I think you’d look hot in those.” 

Severus laughs. “And now you sound positive.” 

“Oh I am.” Drawing back, Harry smiles. “Now, how about you use that luscious cock of yours on me and we enjoy the rest of this day?” 

“That,” says Severus, eyes sparkling as he presses Harry into the soft grass, “sounds like a positively stellar idea.” 

~


End file.
